Partners Or Lovers?
by NovalleNation
Summary: Harley Quinn was a dangerous, independent criminal who was very well known in Gotham. But what happens when she becomes the Joker's sidekick? Or maybe more? A different story to how the Joker and Harley met. R&R please.
1. What Clown Girl?

**Title – Partners Or Lovers?**

**Rating – T**

**Disclaimer – I do not own any rights to Batman or any of the characters. All rights belong to their rightful owners.**

**Summary – Harley Quinn was a dangerous, independent criminal who was very well known in Gotham. But what happens when she becomes the Joker's sidekick? Or maybe more? A different story to how the Joker and Harley met.**

**A/N – I just randomly came up with this idea at about 1:00 in the morning.. But I do hope that you all enjoy this story just as much as I enjoyed writing it! :3**

**Chapter 1: What Clown Girl?**

It was a peaceful night in Gotham City. No robberies, shootings, or even simple things such as littering! Everything was just so quiet. He _hated _it. Joker sat on his throne in his fun house, looking around at all of the wooden crates filled with his joke weapons. The only sound that could be heard was his slow and heavy breathing. _Why am I not hearing any screams? At least a good fist fight! _He sighed and closed his eyes, leaning back in his seat.

The Joker was getting very bored, and this just angered him further. He slammed his fists down onto the arms of his chair, sitting up and opening his eyes only to glare at the empty space in front of him. "BOB! LAWRENCE! GET IN HERE!" The two goons scrambled into the room, looking up at their boss with fearful expressions "Y-yes boss?" They asked in unison. Joker looked at them as he ran a hand through his slick green hair. "Get me the newspaper." The two nodded and quickly ran out of the room.

Moments passed until they finally returned, running up to Joker and handing him the paper. Joker sneered as he snatched the papers away from them. He skimmed through most of it until something caught his eye. '**NEW CLOWN GIRL OF CRIME: HARLEY QUINN' **His eyes narrowed more as he continued re-reading that line. _Clown Girl Of Crime? That's MY title! Well, Clown Prince of Crime. But that's not funny! I'm the only clown around here! _He thought as he slammed the papers down onto the ground. Joker pointed down at it and looked up at the goons with an angry expression "Who is _that?!_"

The henchmen looked down at the paper, then simply shrugged. "I don't know boss." Bob said calmly "Must be a new super-criminal in Gotham." Joker only became even more furious and pulled out two pistols, aiming both at each one of them. "I know that! But I'm curious now.. You two, go kidnap her and bring her to me! _Got it?_" He spat out the last two words like venom. They gulped and nodded quickly, running out of the room. Joker leaned back into his seat and tapped the top of his leg with his fingers. _They better get the job done or else I'll use their skin as blankets. _He thought as he waited impatiently for them to return.

It had been 8 hours since they left and they _still _weren't back. Joker had fallen asleep, but when he woke up he was angrier than he had been earlier. He stood up and stomped into the living room, turning on the TV. The news was on and he was utterly shocked when he saw what had happened. Bob and Lawrence, who he was just talking to a while ago, were now dead. What surprised him even more was when the newscaster spoke. _"It looks like two of the Joker's goons were violently killed. Who could be the murderer? Wait, what's this?" _The guy walked over to the two dead bodies and pointed to the sides of their face where the initials 'HQ' were carved. _"It looks like Harley Quinn has struck again! Be cautious, this new clown of crime is very dangerous! In fact, she might be even more dangerous than the Joker. Looks like he's got some competition!" _

Joker growled and grabbed the TV, smashing it onto the ground. He looked around and grabbed his purple jacket, slipping it on and grabbing his fedora as well. "Alright.. Alright. She wants to steal my act? I'll show her!" He wanted to approach her nicely at first, so all he did was stick a knife in his back pocket. "Look out Ms. Harley," he said to himself as he opened the door "The Clown Prince of Crime is coming after you!" With that, he walked out and slammed the door behind him.


	2. Harley, Meet Mr Joe Kerr

**A/N – Sorry I took a while to write this chapter. I've been super busy lately! Also, I realized that my first chapter was pretty short so I will attempt to make this one longer! Also, thanks for the reviews guys! They really encouraged me to keep writing!**

**Chapter 2: Harley, Meet Mr. Joe Kerr**

Harley Quinn. She knew that wasn't her real name, but did it matter? Nobody would _dare _to call her by her real name. Harleen Quinzel no longer existed in this world, only in her head. Harleen constantly nags on Harley: She tells her she's making a huge mistake, that she can be better than this. But she didn't _want _to be better than this. What was _this?_ Was it her being a criminal? Was it because she was crazy? Or maybe it was both? Harley didn't know, but she also didn't care. That's why she was where she was right now.

Gotham is full of perverts, and Harley was their main target. It's not really necessary to explain why, so let's not. But about 90% of them knew not to mess with Harley. Too bad for the 10% of perverted men that would die. Harley was capable of just about everything. She even defeated the Bat once! But she didn't think too much of it. She was really only interested in having fun and world domination actually sounded pretty boring to her.

Today she had decided to just take a walk. No killing, no stealing, just a simple stroll through the streets of Gotham. As she was walking, she had the feeling that she was being followed. Harley tried not to make this too obvious, though, and just kept her hand by her purse which contained a switchblade. Then she heard footsteps coming towards her at a fast pace. _Crap._ She went to reach inside of her purse, when suddenly she was grabbed from behind. Her eyes went wide as she tried to see who was behind her.

The mysterious person dragged her into an alley, slamming her against the wall. Harley then got a view of the person. She made a weird face as she saw it was an elderly man. _Jeez, for a grandpa, he's pretty strong! _She thought to herself. The man then grabbed the blade out of her purse and held it up to her neck. _Who does he think he is? What the hell does he think he's-_

Her thoughts were cut off when the man started to speak "Listen you little _slut_," he started with a deep, scratchy voice "This is Gotham city. You can't walk around in some skin-tight costume around here. Or else you might get into some _trouble._" With that, he slid the knife down her costume slowly, ripping it in half. _Hey! Wait a stinkin' minute! Is he gonna try and rape me? Oh, he doesn't know who I am, does he? Ha! I'll just show him then!_

Harley looked at the man and smirked. "Oh, I'll give ya what you want. But I don't think this is necessary." She pushed the blade away slowly, letting it fall to the ground. The man grinned and shook his head "You really are a slut." She was _so _tempted to punch the man, but she wanted to have some fun with this. "Yeah, I guess I am." Harley slid down, sitting down on her knees. The man chuckled as she unzipped his pants. Harley's calm expression became furious as she raised her fist and punched him in the crotch.

The man screamed and fell onto the ground, looking up at Harley who was now standing up with the switchblade in her hand. She laughed and walked over to him "You're new in these parts, aren't ya? You act like ya know Gotham, but apparently not. Newsflash buddy," She held the knife to his mouth "You never, _ever_, mess with Harley Quinn. She might get you into _trouble._" She mocked his earlier words and shoved the knife down his throat roughly. Harley took out the knife after he stopped breathing and smiled.

Harley looked down and frowned as she saw her ripped costume. _Great._ She sighed and tried to hold it together, but it barely covered anything. Suddenly, she heard a man whistle and quickly turned around. Standing there was a man in a purple coat and fedora. The fedora covered his features very well. The only thing she could make out was his incredibly pale skin. The man walked over to her, chuckling "I can see why he'd choose _you_." He pulled out a knife and pointed it at her. Harley narrowed her eyes and held her costume as closely together as possible. _Aw, great! Who's this guy?_

The guy then rushed at her and slammed her against the wall, his arm on her throat. Harley coughed and struggled to breath "W-what the hell?! What's your problem?!" The man simply laughed with no amusement whatsoever "What's _my _problem?" He took of his hat, and her eyes widened. The Joker… She thought in amazement. "My problem is that _somebody,_" He chuckled "That's _you,_ toots." Joker continued "_Somebody _is stealing _my _act!" He narrowed his eyes at her and grit his teeth.

Harley blinked "_Excuse me? _Why would I steal _your _act?" Joker moved his arm and pulled out his knife "I can show you why you _shouldn't._" She rolled her eyes "This is why I _wouldn't._ You're too predictable! It's pretty boring, really. Sure, other people may not know what you're gonna do, but I can tell. All you care about is Batman, and it's pretty stupid! I had the opportunity to kill the guy! That's what they all expected me to do. That's why I didn't do it! You only do all your tricks and gags to get Batman's attention."

Joker just stood there with wide eyes. _Was.. Was she telling me that I'm too predictable? I'm not predictable! I'll even prove it! _"You're right." He said simply. Harley looked at him and raised an eyebrow "You're right. I am too predictable." He shoved his knife in his pocket "Y'know, doll face, I like what I've heard about you. Especially the name! Harley Quinn, like the harlequin! Very clever and creative! So how would you like to be my partner in crime? Hm? C'mon, you're only going to get this one chance!"

_He was just about to kill me and now he's offering for me to be his partner? Well, maybe he isn't as predictable as I figured. _Harley pretended to think for a moment, then she smiled. "Alright, fine. But here's the deal." She pushed him away and pointed at him "You're going to respect me." She poked him in the chest. "You're going to give me credit." She poked him again. "And I better get presents on my birthday." Harley giggled and smiled cutely. Joker chuckled and nodded "Alright, kiddo, you've got yourself a deal." He handed her his coat and grinned. She raised an eyebrow, confused. "I figured you might not want to walk around like _that._" He pointed to the tear in her costume. She blushed and quickly put the coat on, wrapping it around herself as Joker laughed. They then began to walk out of the alley.


	3. Update!

**::::UPDATE::::**

I am so sorry for not making new chapters! I feel so bad :c

Just to make it up to you guys, I'm going to rewrite the whole thing, and chapters will be updated regularly!

The plot will still remain the same, but my writing style has changed since the last time I updated a chapter.

I won't be posting the fanfiction on here, though.

Sorry, friends. I've moved on to Wattpad!

My Wattpad name is NovaQuinn.

Go ahead and follow me, or at least check out my page!

The first chapter will be posted today, I promise!

I hope you guys don't hate me! 3


End file.
